A system is conventionally known that allows a user to rate, on each preset rating criterion, a transaction object such as an item that the user purchased or a service that the user used, on a web page provided by a website. Such ratings can be viewed by other users who intend to purchase the rated transaction object, such as an item or a service. In this connection, Patent Literature 1 discloses a merchandising system that carries proper rating data for items on its web pages to make users more satisfied with their purchases. In the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, different detailed rating criteria are preset for each item type.